


Scavenger Boy

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rey-Write AUs [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Leia Organa, Bad Parenting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Leia Organa/Amilyn Holdo, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, POV Leia Organa, Scavenger Ben Solo, Slow Burn Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What if Ben had been left on Jakku at a young age?





	1. Jakku

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was when Ben was four that Leia left him on Jakku. 

It wasn’t something that she wanted. It was something that was necessary, though. Just to keep him safe. That presence...that presence kept on reaching for him just about every day. And the more that she felt it, the more she was afraid. 

That had motivated her to fly to Jakku with Han, to drop him off. 

It was going to be all right, she told herself. It was temporary. She left him with a couple on Jakku. A scavenger couple, who would look after him well. Leia just knew it. 

Han, meanwhile, was furious. It was the sort of fury that was quiet, in the end, something she didn’t expect out of Han. “That,” he said, “Was one of the worst things you had me do.”

”I know.” Leia took a deep breath. “He’ll be safe, Han. From...”

”From who, exactly?”

Leia paused. Should she tell him about the presence? That creature, who was lurking in the back of her mind as well as Ben’s? She took a deep breath. “From whoever could hurt him,” she said. “Whatever the cost.”

It was all for the best. Leia could only hope. 


	2. Out of the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben meets Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was out on one of his scavenging missions that Ben Solo found the downed X-wing. 

It was just a routine scavenging mission. Just one of those instances where he had to leave Rey with Plutt — there was no way that he would ever let a nine year old go to the dunes with him. He’d promised their foster parents to look after Rey when they were dying, and Ben Solo has no intention of going back on that promise. 

He was nineteen. He was better equipped to handle the dunes than a nine year old, after all, and this was no exception. Even as he searched through the X-wing, he managed to pry loose plenty of things. Emergency rations...despite how Ben’s stomach growled, he wasn’t ready to steal someone else’s food. A BB-unit. And a man. 

Ben looked over the man, smoothing curly black hair out of his eyes. This man...this man was beautiful, he couldn’t help but notice. Absolutely breathtaking. Even his face looked like something out of a painting...

He didn’t have time for looking over the pilot, though. He had to get him medical attention. 

***

”What you brought me today is worth — ’’

”Actually,” Ben said, “It’s not for sale, Unkar.” He took a deep breath. “I found a pilot in the wastes. He’s injured; he needs medical attention.”

Unkar looked over him critically. Then he slammed a few bacta patches and a canteen of water on the counter. “Take them and go,” he said. “Sometimes I wonder why I bother with you at all. Useless boy...”

Rey piped up. “Ben’s not useless!” she said. 

It was one of those moments where Ben appreciated Rey. 

Even as they headed back to the AT-ST they called home, Rey turned to Ben. “Is he okay?”

”He’s a bit roughed up.” Ben said. “Nothing that can’t be fixed, of course.”

It was inside the AT-ST that Ben applied bacta to the pilot’s injuries while Rey worked on the damaged droid. Ben looked down at him; he could feel the pilot’s thoughts as he stirred. It was a talent that he’d always had. It was something that allowed him and Rey to survive on Jakku for as long as they did. 

The pilot stirred, groaned. “My head...where am I?”

”You’re our guest. Well, sort of.” Ben took a deep breath. “You crashed on Jakku. We’re just looking after you.”

”Well...thanks.” The pilot smiled, and Ben found he liked the smile. It was warm. 

"No problem. I’m Ben, and the girl over there is Rey.”

”I‘m Poe. Poe Dameron.”

”Nice to meet you.”

”You too. So...” Poe sighed. “Those guys who are coming after me...are they coming back?”

”I don’t know,” Ben said. “But Rey and I will keep you safe. I promise.”


	3. Fifteen Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben realizes how much has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

They got back to Poe’s fleet, and it was there that Ben got a nasty surprise. 

Even getting onboard the ship, it was there that Ben actually saw his mother for the first time in fifteen years. His mother, the one who had left him on Jakku in the first place. Ben was only four at the time, but he remembered it too clearly. 

She’d promised that she would come back. Fifteen years, holding onto those words, depending on them even when he could barely fill his and Rey’s bellies...and she hadn’t. She had abandoned him there, on Jakku...and now here she was. Part of Ben wanted to run to her. And another part wanted to turn away. 

“You okay?” Rey said. 

Ben forced a smile. “Fine.”

Poe looked at him. “You look...not quite fine.”

Silence. 

“What happened with you and your mother?” Poe said. 

“She left me,” Ben said. Up ahead, his mother was conversing with an Admiral with purple hair, and Ben knew that that was her old friend, Amilyn Holdo. There was a special sort of closeness that the two had in that moment, something that suggested something more than just a Senator and her friend. 

And now his mother had moved on with her life like he hadn’t even mattered. 

Maybe he didn’t. Maybe he never did. 

Poe laid a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he said. 

“Not your fault.”

Ben supposed that he and his mother would have to talk at some point. He only wondered how. 


End file.
